ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight
|next = }}Knight, also called Samuel Wright Surprises Everyone by Sharing a Story of the Past, is the fifteenth volume of Attack on To'kustar. It is the second volume of Attack on the Knights, the fourth chapter of the series. Plot camera shows Ateria, about three years before the wall was breached and the To'kustars returned. It is late at night, and the light from the sun is barely present, as the sun is no longer visible over the walls. The moon, almost full, shines brightly, illuminating the town. The camera shows the Forever Knights base and then cuts to an inside room: the one with many tables and chairs that has been shown before. people are standing and sitting in the room. September and Juniper Smith, the parents of Tuesday and Wendy Smith, sit together at a table. Andrew Knowles, already the Proctor of South Via at the time, stands far across from them. Pietro Czeswin stands with his father, Vladimir Czeswin, the head scientist of the Forever Knights, having not yet passed the title down to his then 22-year-old son, at the left wall from the point of view of the Smiths. Finally, a man stands about 15 feet to the right of Andrew Knowles from the Smiths' point of view: his name is Daniel Fermi. takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before opening them and addressing the Smiths. Andrew: Where do I begin? and Juniper watch Andrew nervously. Andrew: You know, perhaps it's a lost cause. September: My lord-- Andrew: I didn't say you could speak... takes another deep breath. Andrew: Do you even know what you two are guilty of? September: We've done nothing wrong, my lord. Andrew: Oh? slams his fist on the counter behind him. Andrew: You lost the shard! Juniper: That's not our fault! It was stolen from us. If anything it's Daniel's fault. Daniel: You two might think it's my fault because I failed to rendezvous with you, but you had backup plans, and you failed to follow them. That's how Trevor was able to steal the shard! Andrew: So here's how this is going to work... You two will find a shard; whether it's the one Trevor stole from you or another, I don't care, but you will find a shard within 72 hours or-- Daniel: No, they won't. Andrew: What do you mean? Daniel: That's too light of a punishment; we don't know that they didn't purposely give Trevor the shard... And if we let them go, they might never return. Andrew: What are you saying? draws a gun and points it and Juniper. Daniel: I will find the shards myself... These two are no longer of use to us. pulls the trigger, sending a bullet straight at Juniper, but September jumps in front of her, getting hit right in the chest with the bullet, sending him to the ground. September: RUN! quickly backs away and starts to run for the exit to the room. Fermi reloads his gun and fires in her direction, but she ducks underneath a table to avoid. She quickly kicks down a door and then runs out of the room to flee the base. The camera remains focused on the room. Daniel turns to September and fires his final three bullets at him, making sure that he is dead. He then drops his gun and runs off to chase Juniper. to Daniel: Don't leave this building! turns to Andrew. His eyes appear to be glowing orange, radiating energy out of his body. Daniel: Don't tell me what to do! Andrew: If you leave, you risk the police getting involved. Daniel: Since when has that been a problem for me? runs out of the building. The camera cuts onto the streets, where Juniper is running as fast as she can to get away from the Knights base and presumably to her house where Tuesday and Wendy are. She looks behind her and sees Daniel running towards her. She looks forward again as the camera cuts back to Daniel. As he runs, and his eyes continue to glow orange, he is suddenly lifted into the air by something that at first appears to be a gust of wind, but he continues to float higher and higher into the sky. He waves his arms around in confusion, though he does quickly realize what is causing his apparent flight: an anti-gravity field being generated by a man following him. As he comes to a halt in midair, he spins around and sees Mikhail Einstein floating up toward him. Daniel: Worse than the police... chuckles. Daniel: No, you're probably not worse; only two people could've been worse, and one of them's been gone for almost fifty years. Mikhail: You're about to be a very unhappy man, then. drops Daniel 50 feet down to the ground. He slowly stands up as a stream of electricity emerges from a side street. Mikhail slowly floats to the ground in front of Daniel as Trevor Faraday walks out from the side street that the electric blast is coming from. Trevor seems to be controlling the electric blast with his mind, as his arms are folded across his chest. Fermi doesn't appear to be in a great deal of pain despite in the middle of being electrocuted. Far ahead of them, Juniper takes another look at the three power Espers in the middle of their confrontation, only having even met one of them. She arrives at a major intersection and turns, continuing to head for her house as the three Espers start to talk. Daniel: It took you this long to track me down? Please, you two are Espers, aren't you? Mikhail: It's not that simple, Fermi. Daniel: Anyway I'm honored to require both Mikhail Einstein and Trevor Faraday in order to be apprehended... Suffice to say that simply won't be enough. [Mikhail makes a tch sound with his teeth.] Mikhail: Oh, looks like you got us! starts to look around the street. He sees many police officers surrounding him, many of them starting to walk towards him. Daniel: You brought humans to deal with me? I'll kill them all... Actually, one of them might be quite useful to me. the officers start to surround Daniel, one of them punches the officer next to him to the ground and then draws a pistol and shoots it at the officer on his other side. He then disappears into thin air, leaving the rest of the officers around him confused. Trevor continues to electrocute Daniel as Mikhail starts to look around him. Suddenly, the rouge officers appears right behind Mikhail. Before he can react, he shoots him in the back, injuring him despite his immortal status. The teleporting officer turns around and shoots at Trevor, who diverts some of the electricity going towards Daniel to block the barrage of bullets. Daniel: I believe you've met Eric Sullivan? An Esper with the ability to teleport: perfect for when you're in a pinch. puts the gun in it's holster and then runs at Trevor but then teleports before his electricity can reach him. He appears on the other side of Trevor, quickly grabs hands with Daniel and then teleports himself and Daniel away. Trevor cuts off the blast of electricity as soon he notices that Daniel has disappeared. He sees Mikhail recovering from being shot and turning towards him. As the two regroup, a police carriage arrives on the scene. Lawrence Carter, who had been recently promoted to police chief, steps out of the carriage, as does Samuel Wright. Lawrence: What is going on here? stepping forward: We heard someone running in the street so we came outside and saw someone being chased. Neither of those people are around anymore. thinking he shouldn't trust Trevor: Really? I received a report from one of my officers of two men floating in midair and flashes of what appeared to be lightning without any activity in the sky. Trevor: Are you going to go after those two people or not? I think the one who was being chased turned down that street. turns and points to the street that Juniper did in fact turn down. Lawrence: Samuel, take some officers and search for any suspicious activity in that direction. Samuel: Of course. walks off and directs some other officers to follow him as he heads off to investigate the situation. angry: Now look, I don't recognize either of you, and I've lived in this city my whole life. Do you two actually live here? stepping forward: Yes. Lawrence: Together? Mikhail: No. Lawrence: Okay, if you actually live here, then what's the name of the city? Mikhail: Ateria. Lawrence: And what's my name? Mikhail: Lawrence Carter, chief of police, promoted exactly 21 days ago. Lawrence continues to interrogate Mikhail and Trevor, the camera cuts to Juniper continuing to run towards her house. She runs through the street, but the veers off to the side as she finally arrives at the house. She quickly unlocks the door, runs inside, and then slams the door shut behind her before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. She slowly gets up and then runs of a set of stairs to the upper floor where Tuesday and Wendy are. She enters the room where they should be sleeping, but sees the door open with Daniel in the room, holding Tuesday with his arm around her neck; Wendy is still sleeping. sinister: You wouldn't want to wake her up, would you? nods his head at Wendy. Juniper drops to her knees. Juniper: Get your hands off my daughter! Daniel: It will cost you. worried: I don't care, just don't you dare touch my daughter. Daniel: You don't want to find a shard to save both of your lives? Juniper: Go to hell. smiles, knowing that it's not possible for that to happen. He tosses Tuesday onto the bed at the side and then lifts Juniper off the ground with some unknown energy. His eyes glow as they did before, but so does her body. It radiates in the same way that his does, but in a much stronger way. She starts to scream in pain as her skin starts to burn due to the radiation. Tuesday watches in horror at first, but then looks way as Daniel continues to radiate her mother to death. Suddenly, Samuel, hearing the screams from outside, bursts into the house and runs up the stairs, arriving in the room just as Juniper completely radiates into nothingness. Tuesday looks back, seeing that her mother is gone. Daniel: Well, the job is done. Samuel and Tuesday watch, and Wendy continues to sleep, Eric teleports into the room, links hands with Daniel, and then teleports away. Tuesday can be seen breathing heavily as Samuel stands in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Andrew appears behind him, and hits him in the back of the head with his elbow, knocking him to the ground. Unsure of who he is, Tuesday backs away from him. Andrew: Don't be alarmed... drops to a knee in front of Tuesday, ignoring Wendy as she continues to sleep. Andrew: I'm--er, I was—your parents' boss. Knowles... Andrew is the first name. pauses to think. Andrew: The man that killed your parents tonight is an evil, evil man. reaches his hand out. Andrew: And I promise I will do everything in my power to bring him to justice. slightly confused, reaches her arm out and shakes Andrew's hand, not knowing that Daniel was part of the same organization as her parents. ---- The government designates the year in which the To'kustars originally appeared as year 1, making the year when they disappeared the year 5, and the year when they returned year 505. Wall Via was finished first, in the year 5, shortly after the To'kustars disappeared. Wall Sera was finished in the year 8, and Wall Nova in the year 10. ---- camera shows Teviv, in the present day. Tuesday Smith lies on a bed, unconscious, as she recovers from her injuries sustained in her confrontation with Charles Butler at the Forever Knights base. Nathan Loretta sits in a chair parallel with the bed; they are in an open medical area with many beds around for people to rest while recovering from injuries. As Nathan sits in silence, Samuel, having recently arrived in Teviv after escorting citizens from Ateria, walks by the medical wing with Logan Fitzpatrick. The former notices Tuesday lying on the bed. He backs up and turns to Nathan, as Logan stops just in front of him and then walks back towards the medical area. Samuel: What's she doing here? standing up: What do you mean? Samuel: A member of the Knights; what is she doing at the station? not wanting a fight: Easy you two... Sam, she's not with the Knights anymore. Samuel: Surely you two know why she joined the Knights. Nathan: No, I haven't heard. Logan: They killed her parents, or rather one of their partners killed them, so they tricked her into joining the Knights to get revenge on that partner. Samuel: That's only part of the truth, though. You're Nathan Loretta, member Regional Squad 12, correct? Nathan: Yes; you and I met in Ateria a week ago, why are you asking me who I am? Samuel: You're aware that your squad has been to Ateria before though, correct? Nathan: Sure, but I'd never been there before. Samuel: Three years ago, on the night Tuesday's parents died, Lawrence Carter called Squad 12, then consisting of Connor and Kathryn, as well as Craig Garrick, whom you replaced on the team after his retirement, to Ateria because of reports of suspicious activity, like men floating in midair, and lightning without any clouds. turns down the hallway to see Lawrence, standing, watching Samuel, Logan, and Nathan. Samuel: Isn't that right, Lawrence? Lawrence: Why is this necessary? We can trust Tuesday. Logan: Can we though? Lawrence: You, too.. Look, you two are the only ones who don't trust her. Samuel: Do you remember what happened that night, Lawrence? upset: How could I forget!? camera cuts back to the flashback, where Lawrence is walking down the street with Mikhail and Trevor. There is mostly silence as Lawrence tries to continue interrogating them, but neither of the Espers chooses to accept his demands. Lawrence: I will place both of you under arrest if you don't stop at once. Mikhail: You don't understand, Chief. Innocent lives are on the line here. Lawrence: Both of you are suspicious enough that you could very well be the ones putting those lives on the line. Mikhail: I assure you that both of us are good people. continue to walk as Lawrence remains stumped at the two men who are quite literally wise behind his years. Lawrence: Well then I need specifics. Any specific names of who's in danger? Trevor: We believe our target may be trying to abduct a woman by the name of April Wilson. Lawrence: You mean my wife? stops walking, and Mikhail stops moments later. Trevor: This changes things... You have to stay behind with one of us... angry: NO! I'm following you two right away. Mikhail: So now you believe us? Lawrence: Well now you've got me worried! Trevor: Chief Carter you don't have a choice; we can't let your emotions get in the way of our business. Lawrence: I want more details. Who's going after my wife? annoyed: Chief Carter... Mikhail: You keep him here, Trevor; I'll find our target alone. drawing a gun: You're not going anywhere. points the gun at Mikhail, who is walking away from Lawrence. He continues to walk away, so Lawrence pulls the trigger, purposely firing a shot at the ground about halfway between him and Mikhail. He tries to reload the gun but Trevor knocks it out of his hand. Lawrence: I knew you two were up to no good. Trevor: Relax chief; Mikhail will take care of everything. continues to walk away as the camera fades to Tuesday and Andrew sneaking into a building, presumably to find April Wilson, which also presumably makes the building Lawrence's, and thus Hadria's, house. The lights aren't on inside, as presumably, if April and Hadria are home, they are sleeping, so Tuesday and Andrew move very quietly, not even whispering to each other to communicate their intentions. Andrew slowly walks up the stairs, but Tuesday remains on the first floor to watch guard. Andrew slowly opens one of the doors on the upper floor, finding a sleeping Hadria Carter in the bed. He checks for a moment, then decides to stick to his main target, despite ironically being the same organization that is trying to capture Hadria three years later. He closes the door and moves onto the next room, where he finds April sleeping in the bed. He opens the door just barely wide enough to fit himself and April through. whispering: Just barely enough of an opening... reaches into his pocket and takes out a small needle that has been previously used by the Forever Knights to make their prisoners fall unconscious, even though those previous occasions actually occurred in the future to this current use. He sticks the needle into April's neck, making sure she doesn't wake up soon, then picks her up and carries her out of the room, not wasting time closing the door. He walks down the stairs and finds Tuesday standing near the door of the house. whispering: Okay, we're out of here; you're induction's gone well so far... whispering: I'm just... I thought we were the good guys? whispering: Oh, you'll see that we are... Now I really don't have time to explain; we have to get out of here... opens the front door to the house as he and Tuesday walk out. Almost immediately, they are greeted by Kathryn Wesley, Connor Yan, as well as the former third member and leader of Squad SV12, Craig Garrick. All three seem to be wearing early versions of the Skywings, as Craig points a sword at Andrew and Tuesday. Craig: Drop the woman. looks around the street. maniacally: No. the squad can react, Daniel arrives at the scene. He appears to push the squad members out of the way with a motion of his hand, accompanied by a flash of orange energy. smiling with a sinister look: Just in time. Daniel: You better run off before my old friend arrives... nods his head as he continues to walk, carrying April as Tuesday follows him. Daniel stands in the street, the squad members still disabled, but too far away to be seen. Daniel looks down the street and sees Mikhail walking towards him. He silently begins to approach his self described old friend. camera cuts out of the flashback, to the group at the police station in Teviv. Samuel has just finished loosely explaining what happened: how April was kidnapped and Squad SV12 was unable to rescue her; his explanation did not include who kidnapped her, however. Lawrence: That was the last time I saw April... Can you imagine how difficult it was explaining that to Hadria the next morning... but I don't see how Tuesday is connected to all of this. Samuel: Not only was that the night Tuesday joined the Forever Knights... but she was also one of the ones who helped kidnap April... angry: You've known all this time? Samuel: I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I couldn't... I thought you'd be mad at me... Lawrence: Why would I be mad at you? Who told you anyway... Samuel: I was told by two men named Mikhail Einstein and Trevor Faraday... I found Squad SV12 talking to them... We had seen them earlier that night... feeling stupid: Wait a moment... Faraday... widens his eyes as he makes a startling realization. Lawrence: I'm an idiot... that's Sophia's father! Which means he's in town! interjecting: Wait, Nathan, didn't you say you know Sophia's father? confused: Yeah, but... Is this about me getting attacked again? hotheaded: Yeah, it is. Samuel: Alright you two, enough... I guess now I'm the one breaking up the fight. Logan: I'm just saying you're suspicious, that's all. Samuel: If anyone here's suspicious, it's Tuesday. Lawrence: Look, I for one trust Tuesday, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all the matters. You either learn to get along with her, or have to face the consequences. turns to Nathan. Lawrence: Nathan, I know you trust Tuesday, too, but you've been sitting there since you came back with her. Why don't you get some rest? finally stands up from his seat next to Tuesday. Nathan: Yeah, I guess I'll try. walks out of the medical area and turns around the corner, almost immediately bumping into Hadria, who was eavesdropping on the last part of the conversation. Nathan stops to look at her, knowing she's heard about who kidnapped her mother. Nathan: And? Hadria: I'm not surprised that the Knights took her... Just a strange feeling... And I know Tuesday was forced into doing it, so I'm not mad. angry: Whatever. continues to walk as Hadria turns around and follows him. Hadria: Annoyed? Nathan: I'm a bit disturbed that some of the people trust me less than Tuesday. teasing: Maybe it's because you're an Esper. realizes where the conversation is headed. Nathan: Not in the mood right now... Tomorrow. Hadria: You've been saying that everyday. laughing: I mean it this time. Tomorrow, I'll tell you all of the secret you want to know. and Hadria continue to walk down the hall of the station, as the camera cuts back to Tuesday lying on the bed in the medical wing. Lawrence has also left, and Samuel and Logan start to walk away, albeit in different directions. Logan: I think we can both agree that neither Tuesday nor Nathan are to be trusted. Samuel: Agreed, but what are you going to do about it? Logan: Well... there's someone in town I want to talk to. heads off away from the medical wing, leaving Samuel alone. He starts to turn and walk in the other direction, clearing knowing that Logan is talking about Trevor. Samuel: I think I'll have to join you for that... Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Attack on To'kustar Volumes Category:Paperluigi ttyd